1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein are related to radio frequency identification (RFID) applications, and more specifically to applications that allow for improved management and recharging of prepaid accounts.
2. Related Art
RFID is a technology that allows companies to develop applications in a variety of areas. At its core, RFID is a technology that allows for the identification of objects or people and to communicate information related to associated objects or people. Some of the major areas that RFID is enabling new applications include asset tracking, companies can put RFID tags on assets that are lost or stolen often, that are underutilized or that are just hard to locate at the time they are needed; manufacturing, RFID has been used in manufacturing plants for more than a decade. It's used to track parts and work in process and to reduce defects, increase throughput and manage the production of different versions of the same product; supply chain management, RFID technology has been used in closed loop supply chains or to automate parts of the supply chain within a company's control for years; payment systems, one of the most popular uses of RFID today is to pay for road tolls without stopping; and security and access control, RFID has long been used as an electronic key to control who has access to office buildings or areas within office buildings. There are also numerous other types of applications such as animal or human tracking and identification, electronic passports, border crossing, library applications,
An RFID system comprises one or more tags or transponders that are somehow associated with an object or objects, and one or more readers or interrogators configured to read information out of the tag. The reader reads information by broadcasting a Radio Frequency (RF) signal over certain range. When a tag is within range of the reader and receives the signal, it can reflect that signal back to the reader in order to communicate with the reader. In order to communicate, the reader may put certain commands on the RF signal, and the tag can respond by putting information stored in the tag onto the signal that is reflected back to the reader.
RFID systems can employ various types of technology including active technology, semi-active technology and passive technology. Active and semi-active systems include a battery within the tag. In passive systems, no battery is included in the tag. Rather, the tag receives all the energy it needs from the received RF signal. Because passive tags do not include a battery, they can be made smaller, are less expensive than active or semi-active tags, and can also provide much more flexibility to design tags to meet various application and environmental requirements. While passive tags typically cannot communicate over as long a distance, the size, cost, and flexibility provided by passive tags make them much more attractive for many applications.
RFID systems can also operate over many frequency ranges and in accordance with several communication protocols. A couple of the most common frequency ranges are the High Frequency (HF) band (13.56 MHz) and Ultra-High Frequency (UHF) band (865-928 MHz). HF systems can operate over shorter ranges, e.g., 10 cm-1 m, and at lower data rates, whereas the UHF systems can operate over longer ranges 1-12 m, and at higher data rates.
Near Field Communication (NFC) systems are examples of HF systems. NFC is a set of standards for smartphones and similar devices to establish radio communication with each other by touching them together or bringing them into proximity, usually no more than a few inches. Present and anticipated applications include contactless transactions, data exchange, and simplified setup of more complex communications such as Wi-Fi. Communication is also possible between an NFC device and an unpowered NFC chip in a tag.
NFC standards cover communications protocols and data exchange formats, and are based on existing radio-frequency identification standards including ISO/IEC 14443 and FeliCa. The standards include ISO/IEC 18092[4] and those defined by the NFC Forum, which was founded in 2004 by Nokia, Philips and Sony, and now has more than 160 members. The Forum also promotes NFC and certifies device compliance. It fits the criteria for being considered a personal area network.
NFC builds upon RFID systems by allowing two-way communication between endpoints, where earlier systems such as contact-less smartcards were one-way only. NFC devices can also be used in contactless payment systems, similar to those currently used in credit cards and electronic ticket smartcards, and allow mobile payment to replace or supplement these systems. For example, Google Wallet allows consumers to store credit card and store loyalty card information in a virtual wallet and then use an NFC-enabled device at terminals that accepts, for example, MasterCard PayPass transactions. The NFC Forum also promotes the potential for NFC-enabled devices to act as electronic identity documents and keycards. As NFC has a shorter range and supports encryption, it is generally better suited than earlier, less private RFID systems for exchanging sensitive data such as personal finance and identification.
While there are many uses for HF technologies such as NFC, UHF technologies typically support longer range communication and higher data rates. Thus, UHF technology tends to excel in applications that include but is not limited to tolling and electronic vehicle registration, asset supervision, and supply chain management.